


Love and Marriage

by vsnow



Series: Bargains over Tea Verse [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Hiding of self, Is that what this would be called?, Parent and Child disconnect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Vinda's mother prepares her to meet with her betrothed.





	Love and Marriage

**A/N:** _Before falling asleep it crossed my mind how Vinda sits in COG. And then it got out of hand._

* * *

“Sit up straight.” Vinda’s mother chided, entering the room at a brisk pace, “And why have you not yet changed? He will soon be here.”

Putting down her book, Vinda sat up from the comfortable chair she had been reclining in, straightening her back as she had been told, “I lost myself in studies.”

After the short holiday from classes she would return to Beauxbatons for the final stretch of her schooling. Many exams lie ahead of her, and she planned on keeping her impressive record.

“And what does that matter.” Instead her mother rushed, “This is much more important.” The older witch helped her daughter to her feet, leading her to the wardrobe. 

As her mother looked past dress after dress, Vinda heard her muttering, “Ever since you were young, your posture is ruined from sitting the way you do. Your father’s fault entirely for letting you run wild, for giving in to your wishes.” Finally a proper dress was found, stopping the flow of displeased whispers, “Perfect, put this on.”

Vinda bit her tongue, silencing all she wished to say, instead once again doing as she was told. A part of her still wanting to defend her father, but perhaps it was true that he had coddled her, sheltering her from the realities of what her life would mean once graduated. He had done all he had in love, but now… now Vinda felt unprepared.

Perhaps he knew that too, perhaps that was why he approved of her temporary escape. After graduation she would be allowed to travel, unaccompanied, for no more than 3 months. It was the best he could do for her, and she felt she could not ask for more. Vinda could hardly wait for that taste of freedom, one that was awaiting so many of her classmates, freedom before-

“He is a good man.” Her mother reminded in an attempt to sooth her daughter’s nerves, “We would not have you meet him if he was not of high status and quality.”

It had quite the opposite effect. “I am sure.” Vinda did not doubt, she was given no reason to doubt. She had never met him.

In a show of affection, the only she knew to show to a daughter, the very same level of affection her mother had shown to her, “Is there anything you would like to know about the duties of a wife?” A question, an offer of vulnerability, of intimacy, a chance to perhaps understand one another more deeply-

“I have an idea.” Vinda said honestly, not taking that offer that was presented to her, yet also not wishing to push her mother away completely, “You have been a perfect model for me, for both wife and mother.”

And it was not a lie. Her mother had been a model for everything she did not want in life. Vinda did not blame her mother for their strained relationship, the woman was merely acting on all she had learned, all that had been impressed upon her. Whether or not her mother was happy, Vinda felt she could not ask. But it was hard for the young witch to believe the other woman had not been happy in the match with her father, at least at some point, and that she was not still content in her life. For how could a mother place a life onto their child that they had not found fulfillment in? Would they not wish better for their child?

Vinda knew that regardless of what her mother thought was best, this path was not something that she wanted for herself.

“But you must have questions about…” Her mother tried to press, though she could not bring herself to say the words.

Even so, Vinda knew that to which she was referring, “No, no questions. From my studies I have learned enough.” She had known long ago that should she marry she would not preform that particular ‘wifely duty’. She wondered if this man was also following through on obligation and if his heart lie elsewhere. And if she saw he desired a physical relationship with her? Maybe it was best to advise him outright to begin preparing a mistress for himself instead. It would not be uncommon.

In all honesty, she would be seeking a mistress of her own, though of course she doubted they would be thought of as anything more than the best of friends to everyone including history.

“He is an Englishman.” Her mother turned now to a different, more comfortable, subject, “Do make him feel at home.”

English.

Vinda wondered how long this union had been planned, had it been the reason she had been given an English tutor from such an early age?

“And I do not have to remind you that a match such as this, one from such a good family, does not come often.”

Pureblood.

“I will remember well.” Vinda straitened her collar, finishing her preparation and turning to meet her mother’s eyes.

Those eyes held so much pride. It was as though Vinda stood before her as the one her mother had always dreamed for her to be, “How you’ve grown.” But Vinda knew that could not be further from the truth. What her mother saw and who Vinda knew herself to be were not one in the same. She was the furthest thing from her mother’s ideal.

“Come, my beautiful girl, all will be well.” The mother bestowed one final touch of perfection, fixing her daughters hair by placing a stray strand back in line with the others, “It’s time.”

An unusual and unpleasant feeling flipped through Vinda’s stomach.

Was it really time?

Time to meet the pureblood man she would marry within a year.

She felt a sudden urge to run, to save herself from the beginning of what she knew would be a lifetime of misery.

But it wasn’t the beginning.

This had all been decided long ago.

Could she live with being seen as an ungrateful daughter, to abandon all the work that had been placed into making her ready for this point in her life?

“Vinda?” Her mother called for her to follow, “We do not leave someone from the Rowle family waiting.”

With a shallow breath, one that did nothing to steady herself, Vinda felt her feet move forward. She had been taught the power held within a name, in her own and of those around her, and yet Vinda could care less what name this man bore. It was all because she longed for another, a nameless and faceless woman she had not yet met. It did not matter this woman’s blood status, as long as she wasn’t muggle.

Vinda was already too well versed in hiding pieces of herself, and she refused her magic to be one of them.


End file.
